


Mistletoe Kissing and Sibling Teasing

by mojo72400



Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: based on my tumblr posthttps://mojo72400.tumblr.com/post/169382660930/mistletoe-kissing-and-sibling-teasing





	Mistletoe Kissing and Sibling Teasing

One day during a Christmas party, Oscar told Ruby a joke which concluded with “...and I said now that's a katana” to which Ruby ends up laughing so hard since she made fun of Jaune's Pumpkin Pete hoodie.

Ozpin suddenly spoke in Oscar's head saying 'Oscar, you might wanna look up'. Oscar then looked up and saw mistletoe hanging on the ceiling between him and Ruby which made him blush. Ruby then looked up and saw the mistletoe which also made her blush as well.

“Um, should we?” Oscar asked.

“Well it is tradition so I think we should.” Ruby said.

They both slowly lean forward until their lips met for a few seconds. Oscar could taste the cinnamon on Ruby's lips from the eggnog she drank. 

'She smells like strawberries and roses' Oscar thought.

'Now that is just plain creepy' Ozpin said in Oscar's mind.

'Shut up, I'm not gonna have the best Christmas gift and the best moment in my life ruined by an old man who happens to be my crush's professor in my head' Oscar said.

'Fine' Ozpin said.

'Thank you' Oscar replied.

After a few seconds of making out under the mistletoe, their lips parted and they saw Yang looking at them with a huge shit eating grin on her face.

“Hey lil' sis, you never told me that Oscar was your boyfriend. Make sure you two don't "Yang" because I'm too "Yang" to be an aunt.” Yang teasingly said to Ruby which made her little sister and Oscar blush.

“YAAANG! I'm following the tradition.” Ruby said in an annoyed tone.

“Then why didn't you kiss him on the cheek?” Yang asked.

“Because that's what I saw on the movies.” Ruby replied.

“Right” Yang said while rolling her eyes as she clearly wasn't buying it.

Oscar, feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable says “I'm gonna go now, see ya Ruby” before he quickly ran off awkwardly.

'Nice work Oscar' Ozpin said in Oscar's head.

'I said shut up' Oscar said.

Ruby was watching Oscar leave in a love-struck trance only to snap out of it when her older sister Yang teasingly sang “Ruby and Oscar sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” which made her so embarrassed that she blushed as red as her cape and said “YAAAAAAAANG!”


End file.
